polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Legionnaire12/PB wiki card games update
'Disclaimer: This is UNOFFICIAL. It may become official if enough people say it will, but I cannot guarantee that.' New Stats Health: The defense stat now has something to defend. this is the amount of attack the card can take before it dies (will be explained in next part). Defense: Now that the defense stat has something to defend, it acts like an extra chunk of health. The defense stat is how much punishment a card can take before its health takes damage. Accuracy: How often an attack hits. attacks can now miss. Power: How strong an attack will be. Power increases as a user has more time on the Wikia. This will be fully explained later on. Damage: The actual effect an attack has. Speed: Determines who goes first. Attacking: This is what power is for. The power multiplier works like this. Example: Clindar has 9500 power. He has higher speed (6400), so he attacks first. He has 3 attacks, Gold Deagle: 500 attack Hat Cannon: 400 attack Monocle Swing: 350 attack Now, the way the multiplier works is that you ignore the 0s in the stat and then put the remaining numbers in as a 1-2 digit number. Clindar's power is 9500, so his multiplier would be 9.5. To calculate actual damage, simply use basic math. Clindar uses Gold Deagle, so he must multiply 9.5 X 500. Use a calculator if you don't have the mental capacity to do the maths or are too lazy. 9.5 X 500 = 4570, so he would do 4570 damage. Now, let's say he is fighting Promicius. Promicius has 5000 defense, so his health does not take damage, but he now has only 430 defense. Now, he attacks. His attacks are: Pen Stab: 500 attack Hot Tea Toss: 450 Attack + Burn effect Hat Gatling: 300 Procimus uses Hot Tea Toss and has a multiplier of 6.4, so it does 3200 damage. It also has a burn effect. Cilindar now has 3800 defense left (He originally had 7000) and a burn effect. The burn does not affect defense but does make him lose health. He takes 1600 from the burn. Now, I will explain effects. Effects Effects do different things, and the way they work is unique. There are two effect types, Attack effects and Mod effects. Attack effects: Burn: Caused from attacks that would cause a burn like tossing a hot drink on an enemy or using an electric firelighter. They do half the damage of the attack they were caused by for 3 turns. Hurts defense before hurting health. Poison: Caused by attacks that would cause some kind of poisoning like forcing ink down someone's throat. Works in the same way as burn but penetrates through defense. Does not hurt defense. lasts 4 turns. Bleeding: Caused from things that would draw blood, like gun attacks or knife stabs. Does the same as poison, but does 3/4 damage of original damage and last 3 turns. Stun: Caused by heavy attacks like being hit with a baseball bat or being punched really hard. Lasts one turn and renders the enemy unable to attack for that turn. Blindness: Enemy gets their accuracy halved for the next 2 turns. Radiation: basically bleed, but does half damage of the original attack and hurts both defense and health. Weaken: Take 1/4 of the enemy's multiplier away for 5 turns. Mod effects: Precision: This attack cannot miss, and gets .5 or 1.0 added to its multiplier depending on whether the multiplier of the user ends in .5 or .0. If it's neither of those its multiplier gets rounded up 1 whole number. Penetration: This attack hurts both the enemy's defense and health. Pinpoint: This attack always gets a crit.(Crits add 1.5 to attack multiplier.) Leech: Heal the attacker for half of the damage dealt by this attack. Last Notes Note: Attacks cannot be used constantly. Most attacks need time to recharge, but every user has a basic attack that does not need to recharge. Also, there will probably be a part 2 of this explaining how the updated game is played, this part has explained gameplay mechanics. Category:Blog posts